hah? Sayu dapet!
by malakek
Summary: Sayu pertama kali mens? cuma ada laki-laki disana? waduuh...  khusus yang ini boleh di FLAME!  siapkan api dan golok untuk membunuh authornya


**Death note © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takesi Obata**

Hah? Sayu dapet?

Anak perempuan yang baru menginjak usia remaja itu memasuki ruang kelas. 8-b, itulah ruang kelasnya. Iya duduk bersama seorang anak laki-laki albino. "hai Near" sapa Sayu. Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk disamping orang yang bernama Near itu.

Near tidak merespon. Ia hanya diam dan memainkan puzzle jeleknya. Tiba-tiba datanglah setan ehh maksut saya iblis ehh bukan-bukan datanglah seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang –plak- ehh mata narrator picek, bukan perempuan tapi laki-laki. Ia datang bersama laki-laki bergoogle jingga.

'BRAK' anak pere-laki-laki itu menggebrak meja milik Near dan Sayu eh bukan punya sekolah. Dalam waktu seketika puzzle Near jadi berantakan. "eh? Mello jangan kasar donk" kata Sayu menceramahi Mello.

"mells bentar lagi guru dateng ayo duduk!" perintah anak begoogle. Mello duduk bersama anak bergoogle di depan mejanya Sayu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

.

Dan

'krreeekkett' guru itu membuka pintu dengan lembut. ia berjalan santai menuju kursinya.

"anak-anak maaf. Ibu tidak bisa mengajar untuk hari ini, ibu harus menghadiri rapat" kata guru itu sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"yaaahh…" semua murid kecuali Near menunjukan ekspresi sedih.

'jangan jadi munafik deh! Ibu tau kalian pasti senengkan' inner sang guru.

'yyyyyaaaaaaaiiiiyyy' inner murid-murid. Semua diam tak ada yang berkomentar.

_Kerjakan tugas hal 11. Besok dikumpulkan. Boleh berkelompok minimal 4._

'yaaaahhh' inner murid-murid berubah 181 derajat. Sedetik kemudian guru itu menghilang.

"wuuiih gurunya kemana?" Tanya Sayu.

"sejak kapan guru kita belajar magic?" Hal yang dilakukan guru membuat tanda Tanya besar di atas kepala Sayu.

Sayup-sayup, setelah guru tak ada suasana kelas menjadi ribut. Sangat ribut! Ada yang maen gangsing, gundu, lempar-lempar kertas, tinju-tinjuan, makan sampe sabet-sanetan pake sarung ada *?* (author jadi inget sesuatu)

"Near, Matt, Mello aku sekelompok sama kalian yah" Sayu mulai mengekspresikan bagai balita yang kehilangan neneknya.

Mello mengok ke belakang tepatnya ke arah Sayu "aku nggak mau sekelompok sama albino bodoh itu" bentak Mello memicingkan matanya.

Inner Sayu 'sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh? Bukannya dia yang nomor 2 sedangkan Near nomor 1'

"sudahlah Mells, kan yang lain sudah punya kelompoknya masing-masing tinggal kita yang belum" kata Matt. Inner Matt 'sebenarnya yang lain tidak mau sekelompok denganmu karena sikap teperamentalmu itu menakutkan'.

Sayu menutup buku biologinya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai pajangan. "aku malas mengerjakannya sekarang! Ngerjainnya bareng kakakku yuk" biasa factor alam sulit diubah Sayu memang anak pemalas tapi dia seperti kakaknya jenius tapi nggak tergila-gila untuk membuat dunia baru lho(?)

"bareng L juga dong? Kan mereka diborgol bersama" Matt sudah mulai mengeluarkan psp model barunya warnanya pink lagi iiikkh..

Near menyusun puzzlenya yang jelek "biologi?". Ia membuka buku biologinya dan mulai membaca tentang reproduksi. Karena tugasnya ada hubungannya dengan hal yang dibaca oleh Near.

Pelajaran sekolah di skip, langsung ada di markas penyelidikan Kira.

Sayu berlari ke arah kakaknya "kakak! Ajarkan Sayu biologi yah" ajak Sayu memakai puppy ayes andalannya.

L sedang menumpuk balok gula ke dalam teh manisnya yang sudah sangat manis. "kalau ada yang tidak bisa, tanyakan saja" jawab L nyambung-nyambung kaya listrik. Jiakh siapa yang nanya siapa yang jawab ahh.. gak nyambung.

Matt, Mello, Sayu, dan Near sedang nyantai-nyatai mengerjakan tugasnya. Walaupun mereka jenius tapi masih ada oon-nya lho(?).

Matt membaca soal "apa yang dimaksud dengan ovulasi?"

"ovulasi adalah lepasnya telur dari ovarium" jawab Near enteng tapi nggak berat.

Sekarang giliran Mello membaca soal. Ia merebut buku bersampul hitam putih yang baru dipegang oleh Matt "sebutkan cirri sekunder pada wanita!"

"pembesaran buah dada" jawab Matt kenceng sampai-sampai terdengar oleh L dan Light yang berbeda ruangan.

"pinggul membesar" jawab Near kalem.

"suara nyaring" mello membuka bungkus coklatnya dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat.

.

.

.

.

"apa ya?" Sayu malah balas menanya

"kau kan perempuan masa nggak tau!" Tanya Mello menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sudah sekitar 2 jam mereka mengerjakan tugas mulai dari pertumbuhan sampai reproduksi tapi tugas mereka belum kelar semua.

JLEGAR..

Bunyi petir. Dan ternyata sekarang lagi hujan toh? tiga sekawan itu sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Mello sedang tidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Matt, begitu juga sebaliknya. Near sedang tidur sambil memeluk gundamnya, sedangkan Sayu lagi berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong.

"aduh dimana toiletnya?"

"owh itu dia" Sayu memasuki toilet dengan tergesa-gesa dan dibu-eh nggak jangan ngomongin ini aduh otaknya si author ngeres.

"uhh.. apa ini?" dilihatnya bercak berwarna kecoklatan ada di CD milik Sayu. Hal itu membuat tanda Tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

Sayu berjalan ke arah sang kakak dan tentunya setelah memakai celananya. Sang kakak sedang mengotak-atik laptonya dan L lagi makan kue coklat buatan Light (?). sejak kapan Light bisa masak? Masak aer aja gosong.

"kakak! Ada yang aneh pas Sayu lagi di toilet" mulai Sayu Menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"ada setan?" Tanya L mulai nyambung lagi.

"bukan. Tapi ada bercak aneh di" sayu tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. L dan Light tersontak kaget seakan mereka sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sayu "b-bercak apa?" Tanya Light.

"darah bukan?" Tanya L dengan watdosnya. "huussh" Light meleparkan bantal tepat di wajah L.

Sayu memegang dagunya dan mengerutkan keningnya "uhmm.. sepertinya iya, itu apa kak?" Tanya Sayu yang membuat Light dan L gelagapan bingung mau menjawab apa.

"itu artinya Sayu sudah besar. Namanya mens-" bruuk dilemparkannya bantal lagi oleh Light.

"sssstt.. memangnya kau tau apa sama yang kaya begituan?" Light berbisik di telinga L.

"sudah, serahkan saja semuanya pada saya Light" kata L mantap.

Sayu mencoba mendengar apa yang dibisikan "apa-apa!" Tanya Sayu penasaran. L pun menjawab seperti seorang ibu yang menjelaskan tentang ahh- sudah lah pasti semua tau kan!.

"nah sekarang Sayu mengertikan?".

"ya ngerti kok! Cuman.."

"kenapa Sayu masih belum mengerti?" Tanya L balik.

"bukan! Cara make –piip- kaya gimana?"

JLEGAR.

Bunyi petir menyambar pohon. Angin bertiup sangat kencang hingga membangunkan MelAraT(Mello, Near, Matt).

Sebenarnya Matt sudah terbangun dari tadi dan ia diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Sayu dan L. Matt melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah Sayu. Dipeganginya pulpen dan buku tugasnya. "Sayu Menstruasi itu apa?" Tanya Matt kaya nggak punya dosa.

Light kaget dan langsung menjitaki Matt. "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu matt?" Light mulai mengomeli seperti tante-tante kehilangan duit.

"ini kan tugas. Noh liat!" dengan rasa bangga Matt menunjukan buku tugasnya yang ada puisi untuk seseorang.

Mello dan Near datang tanpa undangan "kalo menopause apa Say?" Tanya Mello. "kapan sih manusia mengalami menopause?" Tanya Near.

Sukses kedua belah pihak di anugrahkan jitakan dari sang Kira. "jangan tanyakan yang macam-macam!" bentak Light.

"kan tugas!" jawab mello dan near bersamaan sambil memperlihatkan buku tugas mereka.

Matt melirik ke celana Sayu. "ehh.. apa itu? Kok warnanya aneh? Sayu ngompol yaaaah"

Otomatis Mello dan Near melihat ke celana Sayu. "Sa-sayu nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian. Bu-bukannya nggak bisa t-tapi Sayu bingung mau jawab apa!" ujar Sayu terbata-bata di tambah rasa malu yang ia derita.

L hanya menghela nafas "ya sudah semua pertanyaan kalian akan aku jawab".Matt Near dan Mello sudah siap menulis

"menstruasi adalah sebuah proses dalam siklus menstruasi dimana dinding rahim meluruh bersamaan dengan darah dan sel telur yang tidak dibuahi sedangkan menopause yaitu wanita yang sudah tidak memproduksi sel telur lagi sehingga ia sudah tidak dapat hamil lagi. Hal itu terjadi saat usia lanjut" jelas L panjang lebar.

Matt mengernyitkan keningnya ia memainkan pulpen yang tergenggam di telapak tangannya "aku sering liat dokter kandungan laki-laki berarti waktu proses melahirkan si dokter bisa liat juga donk?" Tanya Matt yang membuat L takjub(?)

"i-iya. Tapikan dokter juga bersumpah"

"tapikan bisa liat 'kan!" tekan Matt. Pikirannya sudah mulai-mulai.

"i-iya. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya L sambil memasukan cake ke mulutnya.

"soalnya Matt pengen jadi dokter kandungan" sela Mello sambil terkikik geli.

'ya ampun gak nyangka anak didik L bisa jadi kaya gini' inner Light menggelengkan kepala.

"kok pertanyaanku belum di jawab?" Tanya Sayu sambil menarik lengannya L.

Matt mengeluarkan psp dari saku celananya. "pertanyaan yang mana Say? Yang cara memakai –piip- itu?" jari jemarinya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol. Matt menjelaskan semuaaaaaaaaa….. tentang hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Sayu. Semua orang kecuali Sayu bersweatdrop ria. 'masa dia tau cara memakainya' inner L. 'kok bisa-bisanya Matt tau kaya begituan ya?' batin Light.

Hujan berhenti. Sudah tidak ada petir lagi. Yang ada hanya langit cerah berwarna biru. Matahari kembali memancarkan sinarnya hingga menembus jendela.

"hujan berhenti?" Sayu langsung bergegas pergi dari TKP dan membeli –piip- tapi di tahan oleh Near " kau yakin ingin keluar dengan berlari seperti itu? Ntar kalo bocor gimana?"

"kalau begitu siapa yang mau membelikannya untukku?" bentak Sayu. "emang kau mau membelikannya untukku Near?"

"ya sudah jangan ribut! Biar aku yang membelikannya" tegas Matt keluar menuju toko terdekat. Ia berjalan melewati becekan-becekan.

Dan sampailah pada toko terdekat "misi beli blablablablablablabla". Kata-kata Matt membuat orang-orang sekitar menjadi cengo. Penjual memberikan kantong plastic berwarna hitam yang isinya –piip-

Matt berjalan pulang menuju gedung penyelidikan Kira. "nih Say –piip-nya!" dilemparkannya kantong plastic hitam ke arah Sayu. Sayu pun menangkapnya. "makasih" jawab Sayu langsung ngibrit ke toilet.

The end

Mello: kok lu tau sama yang kaya begituan Matt?

Matt: kan saya sering baca buku(baca: sering ngintipin cewe di kamar mandi)

Near: mau aja ngebeliin pembalut buat Sayu

Matt: kan saya orangnya baik hati.

Sayu: makasih yaa..

Light: L kenapa kau tau sama yang kaya begituan?

L: kan waktu Naomi segede Sayu saya mendengar pembicaran antara Naomi dan ibunya

Author: buset pikiran L sama Matt kaya begitu

Matt: emang author belum dapet ya?

L: sini aku jelasin

Author: WTH? Udahlah saya kan dah gede! Gak perlu dijelasin!

Sayu: wah saya malu banget di fic gaje ini

Light: gak usah malu Say 'kan wajar! Author bejad-baka-sableng-idiot-bego-ngeres ngapain buat fic kaya begini!

Author: Udah R&R please

**Apa? FLAME? Silahkan!**

**Yang ini udah ancur banget DX**

**Remove? OK!**

Narrator: baka lo thor! Kaya ginian aja lo terbitin

Author: sori nar, ntar gua buat baru lagi dah!

Narrator: gua pecat lo kalo buat yang gak bener lagi!

Author: nar gua takut di penjara gara2 buat fic kaya begini DXX

Narator: ya udah nasip fic ini sehari aja! Ntar remove yoo..

Author: siiiipp!


End file.
